


You Can't Turn Back Time, Stupid!

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, Death, Future Fic, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope you're willing to accept this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Turn Back Time, Stupid!

**Author's Note:**

> time to cryyyyy!

As the dust settled over the battlefield, Tord opened his eyes.

He had faked his own death.

Shuffling across the wreckage on hand and knee, he looked over the sea of corpses. Some in uniform, others not. There was no winner in this situation. Nobody gained anything other than an ugly body count.

The butt of a revolver tapped him on the shoulder. People still used those?

"Hey."

"Edd?"

There was a silence. He hadn't seen Edd in years. He looked horrible - dirty, tired, probably sick, covered in blood. His palms were sticky with cola residue, and though Tord wanted to object to his use of contraband, he was more just happy to see the old bastard. He held out his hand, and Edd would not shake. His expression was unreadable, not one Tord had seen Edd wear even once...

Or maybe he had...?

"You motherfucker."

Edd swore with his teeth clenched together. "You idiot, you goddamn idiot."

"Don't come back to me after years with that attitude, Edd."

"You're seriously using this as a time for friendly introduction?" Edd sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You can't turn back time, you know."

"I most certainly can."

"Well fate is always set. You can go back again and again, but you can't change reality."

"What are you talking about?" 

"Your men have been shot. All over."

"Most of them were expendable, old friend."

"Was Tom expendable, Tord?"

There was a silence. A long, ugly silence. Edd broke it with another sentence. "Was Matt expendable?" He wouldn't stop talking. "Did all of those years mean anything to you? Do you care about anyone besides yourself?"

"T...Tom and Matt are dead?"

"Soon."

"Soon what?!"

"They'll be dead soon." Edd looked down. "What would you need friends for..."

"But they're still alive, right? Maybe we can drag them to the medbay, and--"

"There's no time and no point. Imagining you bandaging a corpse is the most pathetic thing I've ever thought about." He turned around. "They've changed a lot. Way less entertaining than they used to be..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tom used to greet me with a 'hey, stupid'." He sighed. "'Hello, I am Thomas of the Red Army, pleased to meet you'."

"Are you trying to say I brainwashed them? What do you think gives you the right to make that insinuation? Tom and Matt joined me of their own volition."

"But did they stay of their own volition?"

Tord went silent. He put a finger to his lip. He barely even remembered what 'the old Tom and Matt' were like. One of them was an asshole, and the other was an idiot? Or were they both idiots? He tried to put a label on the year that they changed. The conversations transformed into mindless salutes, insults were responded to with bludgeoning and isolation... He was so focused on taking over, he never noticed.

"That's just how things are."

"There's no point in saving them. Even if they could survive."

Shifting a few bodies, Edd revealed Tord's two most trusted soldiers, Matthew and Thomas. They were bleeding, and barely breathing, but alive. The barrel of the revolver met the side of Matt's head.

"But if they could survive, then--"

"Don't bother." Bang. He shifted the gun to Tom, who was too exhausted to move.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"In my eyes, they've been dead for years now."

Bang.


End file.
